American Dad! Twins Edition
by AC1252
Summary: This is an OC story. Stan has to look after two rookie CIA agents until they are seemed ready to be on their own. This is set during Season one of the show.


American Dad! Twins Edition

This is an OC story. Stan has to look after two rookie CIA agents until they are seemed ready to be on their own. This is set during Season one of the show.

 **Author's note: Hello people of the fanfiction world! Names AC1252, and welcome to my first fanfic of American Dad! I been wanting to do one these for a while, but I was occupied with college. However, since I am done for this semester, I figure I should do this before doing the Summer term. This is my first OC story so… Please be gentle. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own American Dad, it rightfully belongs to Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, and Matt Weitzman. However, my OC Twins belongs to me.**

(Insert opening sequence of the American Dad!)

(The opening starts with showing the American flag before showing the Smith house. Inside the of parents' room, Stan jumps out of his bed with a big smile, arms stretch out and begins to sing)

Stan: _Good morning, U.S.A!_ (Open the window) _I got a feeling this is gonna be a wonderful!_

(He then goes to kitchen, with cloths on, and give out a group hug to his family in the dinner table)

Stan: _The sun and sky has a smile his face!_

(Outside where the twins are waiting for him, the male twin on the left was yawning while holding on to the newspaper and the female twin on the right was filing her nails. Until Stan burst outside, surprising the twins. They stop what they're doing and give their superior a salute with a smile on the faces.)

Stan: _And it's shining a salute to the American raaacce!_

(The male twin handed him the newspaper that reads " **DEMOCRATIC PARTY MISSING: FEARED DEAD** ")

Stan & the Twins: _OH_ _BOY, it's well to saaayyyy_ (They jump into Stan's SUV and driving to work, while waving goodbye to Stan's family) _Good morning USAAAA!_

(They made it to the CIA, got out of the car, point toward the flag, as the camera moves up to towards it and reveals the title show "American Dad!")

Choirs: GOOD MORNING USA!

Chapter 1: Pilot part 1

The story begins at the Smith house, where we cut to the Smith family at the kitchen having breakfast. The blonde woman, Francine Smith, was making breakfast to her two children. The young boy, Steven Smith, was eating his food, while his sister, Hayley Smith, was busy finishing up her term paper. And Klaus, the fish, was in his fish bowl… Nothing else. Everything seem to be fine, until Steve decided to bother Hanley.

Steve: (Eating his breakfast while chewing a bit loudly)

Hayley: Shut up Steve! I have a term paper due.

Steve: Oh, yeah right community College. Big girl, big girl. Hey do you think that diploma will help you in a better section when you're waitressing at Olive Garden? Ka!

Hayley: Will you hit puberty before you're 14?

Steve: Why, you wanna do it? You're sick.

Francine: Steve, you've only got one sister. Be nice. And, Hayley, Steve's big-boy hair won't come in any faster with you taunting him.

Klaus: Oh, Francine, Liebchen, l love the way you rule with an iron fist. (Forget to mention that he can also talk) Perhaps you would stick your naughty pinkie finger into mein bowl und let me feel you.

Francine: Klaus, l don't think-

Klaus: You're right. When the kids are gone.

While they were talking, the backdoor to the Kitchen was open and in came the twins

The twins: (Smile) Morning Smiths.

Now this is where we get introduce to the rookies of the CIA and the ones that are under Stan's supervision. Both are the youngest to join the rank of the agency at the ages of twenty-four. They're both responsible, disciple, and reliable. However, there are times of when they act on them on own or in some cases act bit irresponsible.

As for their appearances, they are both around the height of six feet, although the male twin is a bit taller than his sister by a few centimeters. They both share the same hair color, dark-brown, and both have white skin, despite them being half Hispanic. The male one has short hair, while the female has short-long hair that end around her neck. The male was a little muscular but has a fair body shape. And the female's body was skinny and her chest size was a B cup.

As the for the outfit they wear; The male one wears a dark-blue suit, with a long white business shirt and a black tie inside, and dark-blue pants with black shoes. With the addition of a black fedora hat on his head. As for the female, she wore a similar suit like her brother, but she wore no tie, no hat, her suit and long pants are dark-purple, and she was wearing purple low heel shoes. And addition, she also has small pearl earrings on each side of her ears.

Their names are Anthony and Isabella Capriles.

Francine: Oh, Anthony, Isabella so nice of both of you to come!

Anthony: Well we would have come here by car, by unfortunately for us, well… (sigh) Our car's engine doesn't work.

Isabella(Sarcastically): Yeah, wonder whose fault was it exactly.

Anthony: I told you, it was not my fault. It was the engine's… It's engine's fault… For being broken.

Isabella: (Rolling her eyes) Uh-huh, so anyways we have to take a taxi to get here instead.

Hayley: Okay, but why couldn't the both of you used the front door instead, you know like how normal people do?

Anthony (with grin): Well, because entering through a backdoor seem to be the proper way to be introduce.

Steve: Ha yeah, I agree with him.

While the twins may share the same traits, their personality are a bit different. Anthony, for example, tends to be a bit of childish sometimes, but still acts mature at his age. While Isabella is the most mature one out of the two, but also acts bit childish too.

Francine: Well since you're both here, I'll let Stan know. (She turns and calls Stan) Stan, the twins are here!

Stan (Responding from a distance): Tell them I'll be down in a minute!

Francine: He'll be down here soon, but in the meantime. Would either of you care for some doughnuts?

Anthony: Oh no thanks, we already have breakfast. (Then mutter to himself with grin face) Although that glazed doughnut seems to be calling for me.

Isabella: Remember not to eat too much, you don't want to repeat your last incident.

Anthony: look it's fine, as long it's not much sugar it's good. (Turning to Francine) It's not too much right?

Francine: I don't think so?

Anthony: Then **gracias señor por este semilla. (** T/N: Then thank you lord for this nut.)

Steve (With a sly smile): Well Isabella, I'm glad you have kept a slim body of a model, and with that red lipstick too.

Isabella: Oh, thanks Steve. If you were around my age I would have ask you out for the compliment, but since you're underage, all I can say to you is 'that's so cute of you to say'.

Steve: Well normally I would take it, but sorry to say it, but I have eyes for another now.

Isabella (rolling her eyes with a grin): Oh, that's nice.

Anthony (Talking to Hayley, while eating his doughnut): So, Hayley how's community college going for you? Working hard I see.

Hayley (Sarcastically): Oh gee, I don't know? How about you, how's your life doing at a government agency that is said to bring protection, when really is not? And second who wears a hat to work? No one wears those anymore.

Anthony: Well first up, it's pretty good protecting the very country we're swore to protect, thank you very much. And second, it's call a fedora and I know no one doesn't do it anymore, but I'm bringing them back.

Hayley: (Sigh)

Now the relationship the twins has with the Smiths are somewhat good. For Francine, they find her to be a lovely caring wife and mother, but tends says something out of context, but still is a bit smart. As for the Smith kids, it's somewhat alright. For Steve, he was ok with the twins, but tends to tease a bit with Isabella from time to time because she has a gorgeous body to him. Hayley however, is a different case. While she is on good-terms with Isabella, she finds Anthony the most annoying because he sometimes teases her too on some degree that can easily piss her off. As for Klaus… It's ok.

Now as for Stan, their Boss/superior, having to only assign to them three months ago, they view Stan as somewhat of a Father-figure to them as their own father was… we'll get back to that topic soon. He always keeps the twins in check and to teach them what's right or wrong. However, when there is situation because of him, the twins are the ones whom normally get him out of trouble, but never the less, they still respect for him. But if there was at least one member of the Smiths the twin found the most annoying it would have to be-

Stan: No Roger, you are not borrowing the car! (As he entered the kitchen)

Roger: You know, you think you'd be more grateful to the guy who saved your life at Area 51.

Was Roger, the alien. Having to discover him during the first month when they were assign to Stan they were at first shocked to see an alien. Stan was this close to killing them for knowing this secret, but after some crazy high jinx and almost getting killed (which will be cover in a future chapter) the twins promise to keep this as a secret, since Stan was their boss. But as far as the twins know, they find that Roger was the most annoyed and tend to be the cause of a trouble for the family and the twins.

Ok with the explanation out of the way, lets return to the story.

Stan: lf the C.l.A found out you lived here, we'd have our memories erased. (He says as the twins walk towards their boss' sides, with their arms on the backs) Did you see Memento? lt's not as good the second time. The point is you are not allowed to leave the house!

Roger: For God's sake Stan. l just wanna pick up a pack of smokes. (As he sits down on his seat)

Stan: (Sign) you see what I have to deal with every day around here? (The twins nodded)

Anthony: You know Roger, for being a spaceman that's been living on Earth for years, have you ever try contacting your home planet?

Roger: Oh, you know I was gonna do it yesterday, but l got distracted.

Isabella: With what?

Roger: Well my VH1 was running this I Love the '80s marathon. Did you know Lou Ferrigno was deaf? Somehow, it's hard to take him as seriously. (Then turning toward Francine and ask) Hey, Francine, did you get those Pecan Sandies l asked for?

Francine: Oh Roger, l'm sorry. l was at the market yesterday and l forgot.

Roger: (Sheesh) Pretty sure l asked for Pecan Sandies.

Francine: l'll pick some up this afternoon.

Stan: Francine, you need be careful at there! We're at terror alert orange!

Isabella: Why orange, sir?

Stan: Twins take notes! (The twins took out their notepad and pencil) as know you from this small wheel here in the refrigerator it determines how each day will go out. If it's at green or blue were at good terms, if it's at yellow it's at neutral terms, but if at orange or worse yet at red, then we're on bad terms! (Then mutter to himself) Which means something might go down in some way at some point in time, so look sharp! You all got that done?

The twins: Yes sir.

Stan: Good.

Hayley: You know dad, it's great that you and your C.l.A. buddies have a system to try keep the masses paralyzed in fear.

Stan: You like shaving your armpits Hayley? Huh, 'cause if the terrorists take over this country, that's the first thing to go.

Isabella: And besides, if there was attack, we would have known about by now.

*Beep* the toast was ready.

Anthony: ENEMY ATTACK!

Stan and the twins took out their guns and-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

…Killed the toast. The family widened eyes as they saw the CIA agents shoot down the toaster, as Hayley said.

Hayley: It's just toast, you guys.

Anthony (realizing it was a mistake): Oops.

Stan (Turning to Hayley): This time it was toast, Hayley. This time. (As put his gun away, patted Anthony in the shoulder, then went to his seat)

Isabella (Frowning): (Sigh) Sorry about that Mrs. Smith. (As she put her gun away)

Francine: No, no, it's ok, this one will be mine. (As she took the ruined toast)

Stan: Well since you're both are here, it's time for the daily report. Isabella?

Isabella: Well sir, I finish organizing the files about Islam like you ask, yesterday. And done a bit research on where their leaders could be hiding, but it's still unknown where they could be or what their next attack is.

Stan: Hmm, they may act innocent now, but we know their up to something. Anthony?

Anthony: Well sir, the shipment of weapons that the soldier sent to Iraq is on it's way. However, were not sure yet if we'll have enough budget left to supply them with.

Stan: Well, as long they get it, we'll win this.

Steve: Yeah, just like how I will get myself date.

Stan (smile to his son): Well what do you mean son?

Steve: Well dad, I am planning on asking out, Lisa Silver - head cheerleader and future Mrs. Steve Smith. Yeah, l like the sound of that. Steve Smith.

Stan: That's my boy. (Ruffing Steve's hair) You hear that Francine? Hey Francine, tell Steve how many girls l dated in high school.

Francine: I didn't meet you till college.

Stan: No, but I told you

Anthony (with a smile): Wow, congrats Steve. (Sigh) Man, this reminds me of when I used to ask out girls in High School.

Isabella: But wasn't the only girl you ask out was that Kathy girl? What ever happen to her?

Anthony: Who knows or who cares, just as long as I can move on, I'm good.

Isabella: (Sighing until facing Steve with a smile) well regardless, I hope she doesn't turn you down Steve.

Stan: Don't worry, she won't turn him down. He's a Smith and a Smith always gets his girl. (Turning to his wife) Right Francine? (Then kisses her in the check)

Francine (giggling as he continues): Oh, oh Stan!

Klaus see this and disapprove of this

Klaus: Resist him, Francine. Resist him! You and l are meant to be. (But was occupied when Stan feed him fish food) (Gasps) Happy hour! (Munching on his food)

Hayley: Steve, isn't Lisa Silver way out of your league?

Roger: Now hold on Hayley, don't bury him before he's dead. l think you got a shot, Steve. As long as you don't wear that Shazam! Shir-ARH! (He fell down when his chair got broken)… Oh, Don't everybody help at once.

Anthony (examining the chair when it got broken): Hmm, it looks like this part of the leg must've snap. Could be because Roger was a bit heavy or something. (Picking up a piece of the leg chair)

Roger(Sarcastically): well aren't you the inspector of all things. (As he begins to stand up)

Francine: My goodness, Roger. When was the last time you weighed yourself?

Roger: Oh, Oh, Oh, uh, uh Francine. We can't all look like the anorexic aliens in the James Cameron movies. (Grapping a doughnut)

Francine: I'm sorry Roger, but I'm putting you on a diet. Starting today, no more junk food. (She said as she took away his doughnut)

Roger: What!? No, not my Franken berries! (Leaning towards the table) Francine, please be reasonable! AGH! (The table was then damage in half due to Roger's weight)

(pause)…

Roger: Oh, God. I've got a bear claw in my ass.

(At the CIA)

In Stan's cubical.

Stan (On the phone): Ok, so that's two million halogen lamps and 500,000 coffee tables, thanks a lot. (Then hangs up)

Isabella (Walking toward her superior, while holding some files): What was that about, sir?

Stan (with a smile): Oh, we just to sign a contract with IKEA to furnish Iraq. Basically, the whole country will look like your first apartment.

Isabella: Wow that's great, sir. (Sigh) Now if only we made peace with them.

Stan: You know that will never happen, right?

Isabella: I know, oh by the way before I forget, here are the files you asked. (She headed him the files)

Stan: Thank you. Now if we are right, one of these four suspects are indeed supporters to Osama Bin-Latin. If we can interrogate one of them, then we'll know where he is… (Serious look) But the question is, which one? (He stares down on the photos, which one of them consist of a Latino man, African American, Asian, and a breaded guy that has a T-shirt saying, "Osama Rules!")

As they were talking, Anthony enters the cubical while pushing a big square crate.

Anthony: Sir, I brought in the crate like you ask.

Stan: Ah excellent, bring it over here. (He said, as Anthony pushed it next to Stan's desk) Let me just tug it, so that this crate will be sent to a safe place.

Isabella: What's inside the crate? (As she examined it) Something very valuable?

Anthony: Not something… Some _one._ (Isabella was confused about his statement) You see, apparently someone famous pay very good money for our protection against any terrorist attack. So, we're sending him to his private resort where he can be safe.

Isabella: And… Why inside of a crate?

Anthony: Oh, he just prefers to be inside a crate, so no one would dare look for him there. At least that's what he said?

Isabella: Well that's stupid, who in their right mind would do it?

As she said that, the top of the crate was then open, revealing a handsome man with brown hair, gray eyes, and wearing a white business shirt with a gray coat over it. He was… Ray Liotta!

Ray Liotta: Are we here already… Wait, this isn't my private resort? And why am I still in the box?

Isabella (Surprise look): Ray Liotta!?

Anthony (Muttering to himself): Man, I knew the sleeping gas wouldn't last.

Stan: Oh sorry Mr. Liotta, but you're not there yet. We're about to send you there soon.

Ray Liotta: Will I better be there, I didn't pay good money for this! Because if I'm not there, then I will sue every one of— (Although he couldn't finish his sentence, as he was knock out by sleeping gas by Stan's spray).

Stan: He doesn't like heights, so we have to knock him out with this sleeping spray. Look just put the crate over there, and we'll sent him later. (Anthony nodded as he pushes the crate to the corner of the cubical) Oh speaking of terrorist, check this out. (He shows the twins a pencil with a Osama Bin-Latin eraser) Look, my eraser is stuck on Bin-Latin's pooper! (He laughs) Best $40 I spent!

Isabella (Chucking): Very funny sir.

Anthony (Chucking too): yeah, funny.

Stan: You bet. (He lends his chair backwards, while twirling his pencil with a grin on his face and saying) (Sigh) Twins, how long have we known each other?

Both twins: About three months, sir.

Stan: Ah, those were the best damn three months I ever spent! I'll never forget the day when Bullock assign me to you two.

Flashback: 3 months ago

Jackson: hey Stan, have you heard that Bullock is going to assign someone to look after two rookie agents?

Stan (With a grin): Ha, yeah! I'm going to feel sorry for the jackass who going to look after a couple of rookies! Sure, glad that won't be me.

Flash-forward to Bullock's office.

Bullock: Smith, I'm assigning you to look after our youngest recruits for the C.I.A.

Stan (Shocked): …What?

Bullock (Press the button to his intercom): Lorraine, sent them in. (The door buzz open and allows the twins to enter the room. Stan sees them with a shock look on his face as bullock tells him) Smith, these are rookie agents Anthony and Isabella Capriles. Twins meet Stan Smith, your supervisor that will be looking after you both.

The twins: it's pleasure to meet you sir.

There was a pause moment…

Stan: Crap!

Present day

Stan: (sigh) those were the days.

Anthony (nodding): Yeah, that was crazy first week, but in the we did manage to get along, am I right? (Stan and Isabella nodded) Well anyways I better get Mr. Liotta to the mailroom before he wakes up.

Stan (With a smile): You better. (As Anthony leaves the cubical, Jackson enters) hey Jackson, check it out. The Bin-Latin pooper!

Jackson: Hahah, funny. Gee Stan you sure are in a good mood today.

Stan: You batcha, my kid is asking out a cheerleader.

Jackson: Steve?

Isabella: Oh so that's why you feel so happy now… Weird.

Stan: That's right, I tell he's just like his old man. (He then notices one of his co-workers, and decides to show it off) Hey Marcus (Jumping off of his desk) check this off, my eraser is stuck on Bin-Latin's pooper. HAHAH-HAHAHAHA-HAHAHHAHA!

… There was pause moment, until stan returns back to his cubical and said.

Stan: He thought it was funny too.

Jackson (Talking to Isabella): Man, sure is tough having him as your boss, huh?

Isabella (smiling): Yeah, but if you're like me or my brother, then you will get used to it.

Stan: You know I'm stand here.

Isabella: Oh, Sorry sir! I'll get back to work!

 **AN: And I believe this where I'll stop for now. I was originally going adapt the first episode, but I feel like it's better to spit into two parts because I don't want to place them there without a reason for it. That and I'm only including them in the parts they fit right. So hopefully this good, as this is my first attempt of making a Fanfic.**

 **So, stay tune for part 2 of the pilot!**

 **Please leave your thoughts on the reviews, favorite or follow, which ever!**

 **So thank you and have a good night!**


End file.
